Resident Evil: The BiPolar Express
by david.conaway1
Summary: Staring Steve (Pete) "Action" Burside and Ashley Graham from my last story, time and space warp in Steve's dream, as they embark on a mission as kids along with other heroes in their youth from RE to kill zombies and save Christmas! (Noncanon)


Steve lay in bed, eyes open and awake, yet he felt almost drowsy. He lay in a bed like his, in a room like his, in a house like his...only he knew better...

He was never able to convince himself to return home after the events at Rockford Island. So, how was he here? Was he really there? If not at home, where was he?

All his old possessions...if they were the real deal... Lay exactly where he remembered them being from so many years ago. But he knew they couldn't still be there, untouched after 15 years.

He felt younger too...

Somehow he could see himself and noticed how shorter and smaller he was, no sigh a of any struggles from his past encounters with B.O.W.'s.

The scars on his face looked and get gone too as "he" rubbed his hands over his face.

"This must be a dream..." He thought to himself...

...before his bedroom door at the right corner of the room flung open!  
Three zombies!

Instinctively he reached in his dresser for a handgun, and found one of his trusty Golden Lugers.

Like an expert he pulled his arm around and fires a headshot right between the monster's eyes, followed by two more headshots to the left and right of the limp body in front of him, tripping the other two undead and opening them up for a clean shot each.

"This is a nightmare!" Steve said to himself. "And just before Christmas!

It was Christmas Eve. He knew it back in the "real world" and seemed to know it inside of his dream too! In fact...

He looked out his window to see all of his old neighbor's houses, all decorated under a light snowfall adding to what coated the ground...

He saw his neighbors there...  
...laying in red snow...  
...being eaten by his other neighbors and some of their pets!

"Zombies...an outbreak?" Steve questioned himself.

Suddenly a HUGE explosion in the background made the whole house shake and Steve loose his balance.

He landed with his head on his bed and his hands over his ringing ears!  
He felt his bare knees skid along the carpeting. He was only in his blue underware,...

...but would have to make due... As he felt the house begin to loose stability! He sprinted down the stairs and out the door as the room behind him caved in not a second later.

He looked around in horror! A twisted Christmas mood was savaged by the corpses of the walking dead and a huge exploding fuel truck and burning building in the background up on the hilltop across the road that went in front of his lawn.

Quickly he fires two shots into the dogs outside his home eating his old friends and neighbors, before two more headshots pierced the skulls of the dead but moving members of the old neighborhood, stoping them "dead" in their tracks.

Steve slightly laughed to himself, caught up in the adrenaline of the moment...not seeing the bright light in the corner of his left eye from out in the distance. Like headlights...

...Steve had now become a deer in these headlights, as his eyes opened wide to see a swarm of limping atrocities slowly begin to walk forward across the road, while headaches for a way out to only find that his house was surrounded also.

The zombies obviously did not look both ways before crossing the street, Steve chuckled later to himself,...

...as for them they, were almost a mob completely across the pace road... before an old train came plowing through them across the road.

Something right out of Inception to Steve, he looked both ways to his left and right and could tell that the train almost seemed to go on for miles down the long path.

Bloody remnants of Steve's old life began to pick themselves up and walk again towards him. There were far more less than before mind you, but Steve was at a loss for how he could deal with at least 7 more zombies and 4 more dogs, one handgun with no extra rounds or anything else on his person, just eight rounds of the first 15 left, and himself with no powers (as he had true earlier to use his tentacles he had awaited once from the NE-Alpha parasite infected Ito his brain by Krauser to control him but loat his cocky grin and apparently his powers when he looked down at his wrists to no avail), and apparently... no hope either.

However, out from the window of te train popped out the head of a short blond haired girl...with curlers in and... Green skin!? A mutant!?  
Oh wait...looks like some kind of facial treatment... ew...

Put out from this window was a Golden Luger just like Pete's that pierced the head of a close zombie reaching out for him, it's brain shattered now over the snow...and after it fella apparently, all over Steve's face!

"Oops!" The girl said innocently but alarmed. "Sorry Pete!"

Pete? Oh yeah! In his dream-like euphoria state of mind he had completely forgotten who he had become after all of this "residential evil" nonsense!

After Krauser had injected him with the parasite, his old friend Aire was finally able to save him after so many years locked away in confinement and either mutate into his Veronic-Tyrant form or unconscious.  
He would get separated from her by plane in the escape, and crash into a European Forest, were he would be further scared from the flames and get too tart amnesia from over the trauma.  
His new foster after had named him Pete, and in another life outside of this dream is where and when he would eventually meet Ashley.

Ashley shot another zombie in te head before calling out his name in the state of his shock, running out the door and firing at two dogs dartin for her beloved. Pete finally snapped out of it and joined her, before shooting two dogs going after her and the rest of the zombies coming for them at the time.

They soon hugged kissing...  
"You're freezing!"Ashley squealed gidishly from his nudist embrace.  
"Ew! And you got blood in my facial mask!" She continued, annoyed yes mind you hit still just so happy to see her Pete alive.  
"Gee, it's good to see you too still in one piece!" He joked before they smiled at each other, looking deep in each other's eyes and lip kissing, followed by some Eskimo kissing, grinning and...a gunshot!?

Ashley had shot a Crimson Head at pout blank range from behind her man's head.

"Let's see how long we stay that way!" She yelped.

Slowly the train whistled and began to pull off, as a figure inside waived a lanturn almost violently at it.

Zombies began to swarm towards the two heroes as they fires off the las of their rounds, tripping up the approaching opposition before eagerly sprinting to get onto the train!

"C'mon!" Ashley yells behind her.

Pete struggled to keep up with no shoes on his cold feet, although Ashley only had on bunny slippers for support. Apparently she had to leave in a hurry too.

Pete slowed down and waived her on to her cries, tripping and Fallon into the snow.

"ACTION!" She called out to him in his nickname. This as before seemed to magically or possibly virally give him strength, as in an anger red frost bitten state he pushed himself up with his elbows.

"No..." He said in defiance of his body's pain.

He reached up and grabbed Ashley's had...

...only to be grabbed from one end by a Crimson head!

Still, Ashley in her training strongly pulled Pete forward and whispered for him to run ahead, patting him on the ass, before pulling out here good friend and savior Leon's knife and in a sweeping militia styled movement stabbed the knife into the beast's neck, before flawlessly switching positions of the blade in her hand and pulling, dragging the blade across the monsters rotten skin and forcing it to fall incapacitatedly into the pinkish snow, tripping. Further zombie back always as Ashley slowly finished in a pose and races to catch up with her friend and escape!

Ashley reached out and Pete pulled aboard in triumph, hearing joyful songs in the back I his head in doing so.

Pete reached for his love, but stopped when he remembered how cold he was! She alarmingly took off her own robe for him! She stood there in a bra and her panties with her arms folded as Pete wrapped the robe around him...and himself around the lie of his life.

They were just about to kiss when a small female woman in a blue conductor's uniform interrupted all of a sudden.

"So Steve," she asked all perky.

The couple looked at her up towards her face and short brown hair.

"...you coming?"

"...where?" He asked.

"Why to the North Pole of course!" She repels eagerly and energetically."

"Who are you?" Ashley asked quizzically. "And where are we?"

"I'm Rebecca!" She replied enthusiastically.

"I'm Rebecca Chambers, and THIS is the BiPolar Express!"


End file.
